


Dirty washing

by stuttcrjngs



Category: IT, Stephen King - Fandom
Genre: Horror, IT - Freeform, Other, Stephen King - Freeform, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuttcrjngs/pseuds/stuttcrjngs
Summary: Stanley Uris as simply had it to here with Richie being too lazy to put his things away.





	Dirty washing

**Author's Note:**

> s h o r t  
> s t o r y

“For the hundredth time Richie, I’m not going to be cleaning up after your shit!”

Stanley Uris had been dating Richie Tozier for the last two years, their ages nearing nearly twenty by now and he’d had enough. Richie would always leave his dirty underwear or sweaty shirts on to the floor without a Goddamned care in the universe. 

Stan opened the bathroom door to see Richie in the bath, candles lit in the dark, making Stan turn on the light.  
“I suppose you’re not even going to put this stuff away either!” He beamed, gathering Richies clothes from the floor beside the sink and shoving them under his hand, leaning down and blowing out the candles before slamming the door behind him, putting the clothes in the full washing machine. 

Richie felt like he had jumped from his skin as Stan started to yell, “Woah! Stan! Jesus Christ, calm down!” He called, getting out the bath and wrapping a towel around his waist, rushing out to his clearly pissed boyfriend in the kitchen. 

“No! Richie! I cant come down! I’ve had it to here-“ stan raised a hand above his head for exaggeration, “With your dirty fucking shit everywhere! It won’t hurt you to get your ass up from your bed and put it in the wash. It won’t take much to run your own bath or get your clothes ready for work in the morning. It won’t take much for you to say how much you love me!” The muscles in his neck started to show, his face red as he pointed his finger, eyes brimming with tears. 

Stan was right, Richie knew it. He still had last months bottle of alcohol sitting on the bedside table and he’d even started to face away from Stanley in bed, making him believe it was some sleepover with a super close friend. Richie didn’t kiss Stan anymore, say he loved him, hold his hand on the street or even treat him as a boyfriend.

“Stan! I don’t know what had happened to me okay? I’m trying my best, trust me. I love you with all my heart, I’ll tidy up, I’ll say I love you more. I’ll treat you like the wonderful baby boy you really are.” Richie replied, making stan take a shaky step back.

“Ha! Fuck you. Fuck your pet names, fuck the fact you love me in general. You’re probably cheating on that girl from work that you talk so much about! Oh, casual fucking in the office after hours for free! I feel like total shit around you Richie, treat me better you ungrateful cow!”

Wow, that hurt. Richie wasn’t cheating, the truth. He was so close to breaking down, not because stan wouldn’t listen or because he was scared. He was going to cry because of how much Stanley said was correct, apart from the cheating part. 

Before Richie could pipe his loud mouth up to speak, Stanley was already storming out of the room and front door, keys in his hand as he unlocked the car. 

“Stanley fucking Uris listen to me for a minute!” Richie called after him but Stanley was already in the car and pulling out of the drive, not taking any notice of his boyfriend following after him. 

Stan ripped off the heart necklace from his chest, throwing it out the window. This made Richie give up and stop running, walking up to the chain on the floor of the dark street, he picked it up and opened the heart.

Inside was a picture of Stan and Richie. Smiling. Together. When they were happy. When Richie would appreciate Stanley for everything he did for him.

Now sitting on the curb, he popped his bottom lip out and pulled his mouth back as he cried, holding the necklace to his forehead. 

“I miss you already Stan, just come back. I can change for you.”

What was the point? It wasn’t like his ex-boyfriend was going to hear him from all the way from the airport. 

He was making his way back to Derry. Who was there? Mike Hanlon. Someone Stanley Uris had trusted since the summer of ‘89.


End file.
